


Second

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Quartet [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas watches Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

I knew Joe was outside alone so I went looking for him. He was so sad and defeated and disappointed – in himself, in the situation, and most of all, I think, disappointed in me. He trusted me and I let him down. I wanted to help, to fix his problem the way he always fixes mine. Instead I made everything worse. He could have asked Mitch to make him a partner; instead he's having to use the money to bail me out. Not that Mitch would make him a partner now anyway, not after he lied to him and actually broke the law to give him a folder full of nothing instead of the money I stole. I wish I could help him, but I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to. I can't help.


End file.
